It is well known to use solar electric panels mounted on a roof of a building to provide electrical energy to supplement the energy needs of the building. Such panels may be fitted to a roof overlaying an existing roof covering. That is, the panels do not in themselves replace or act as a roof covering.
Applicant has previously devised a photovoltaic tile assembly that can also act as a roof covering. The assembly comprises a base tile through which one or more mechanical fasteners are driven for fastening to an underlying roof structure, and one or more cover tiles that are attached to, and overlie, the base tile. Each of the cover tiles is provided with a photovoltaic cell for converting solar energy into electrical energy. The cover tiles are electrically and mechanically coupled to a corresponding base tile by connection posts. The posts have a first end that penetrates through the cover tile to provide electrical and mechanical coupling of the cover tile to a base tile. A second opposite end of each post is mechanically and electrically coupled to an electrical connection tube that is carried by the base tile.
Further details of applicant's above described photovoltaic tile assembly are provided in Singapore Patent Application No. 200716871-9.